


burn

by Faetality



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, You wanna talk about a rare pair?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Peter is burning ; it’s not such a bad thing.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Halwyn
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	burn

Peter is burning. There are tears in his eyes and his voice is raw and he can’t _ think _ . He could die like this. He wouldn’t even fight it. 

The hands that grip his hips move to his chest, drag him to his knees and yank his hair to bare his throat to a being older than history. He gasps, scrabbles for some kind of purchase. He fails; completely at the hellhound’s mercy. Caged in. 

“I’m going to _ ruin  _ you.” 

_ Yes. Please. Do it.  _

Peter is burning; and for the first time there is no taste of ash to haunt him. 


End file.
